<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Destruction, We Rise. by SharpAttack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052459">From Destruction, We Rise.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpAttack/pseuds/SharpAttack'>SharpAttack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2012 movie inspired, Angst with a Happy Ending, Francis and Arthur love each other, I've been thinking about this since the movie came out, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpAttack/pseuds/SharpAttack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur breaks the silence, a horrified laugh as he said. “I guess we’re both buggered Frog. Won’t have to worry about one person left behind.” His gallows humor makes Francis laugh, even though he’s shaking- He doesn’t want to go yet. He has so much more to say and do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/France (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We hate to love and Love to Hate. But let's just be soft for now.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur, in all of his centuries alive wouldn’t have imagined this outcome. He feels his body fall to ruin.<br/><br/>“We did all we could.” Was the hollow response from Alastair, a rare attempt to be kind from the man he considered an older brother. They all felt pain deep to their cores. <br/><br/>The ships, more like submarines. Built as fast as possible with generous ‘donations’ from some less than savory people. <br/><br/>He leaves the bridge, his government and royals on board and anyone who could afford a ticket. A genetic lottery also picked people. But 800,000 average Englishmen compared to 900,000 wealthy people. Arthur is sick, sick to his stomach, he goes to the one place he thinks he can feel the numb cold. <br/><br/>Out of an emergency hatch and onto the roof, his watch will update the time, but he feels the chilled bites of the Chinese mountains on his skin. It almost soothes the fire of his citizens dying. There were multiple vessels, filled with 6 nations worth of people. He isn’t surprised to see Francis up there. The man looked as broken and hollow as he felt. <br/><br/>“Frog.” He says with no bite, sitting with him, staring into the mountains with pinched brows. <br/><br/>“Hooligan.” He says with an emptiness. Both know how the other feels. Arthur’s heart feels like it’s been pierced by many arrows. He saw America reasonately, his body destroyed and put on life support in the Americas ship. His landmass chewed up and was destroyed by yellowstone, the San Andreas fault line splitting and sending most of California into the ocean and Hawaii covered in magma. He’s only alive because of his branch of Government and the American people on his vessel. <br/><br/>Arthur does it out of habit- A solidarity only they know about and only pull in the desperate moments of their life. He tugs on Francis’ shirt sleeve, finally getting him to look at him. They both love and hate each other- Arthur thinks it’s a natural thing, many people don’t understand it. They hug. Arthur’s arms around France’s neck, burying his face in the crook of his neck, Francis’ arms around his waist, pulling him close and just holding him tightly as they both feel a shudder. Arthur feels salt water fill his longs, burning- Maybe he sensed it, that the tsunami was approaching the isles and he seeked out the embrace. He coughs and almost feels bad getting the cold Atlantic ocean water on Francis’ shirt, but he holds him tightly. <br/><br/>“You were so small Angleterre.” He murmurs into his hair, right above his ear. “Everyone around me started getting cute little subordinates and I was getting jealous. Prussia had Holy Rome, Austria had Italy and Spain had Romano. I had some but they were nearly my age at the time I met you.” Francis wheezes, feeling water hit his shores and buildings crumble because of a seismic activity. But England was coughing up cold salt water and was shaking, he could take this. He could. He has to say this. Just in case this was their last time together. <br/><br/>“I saw you as my chance for a cute subordinate. I know I always…. Called you ugly or gross. But I remember seeing you for the first time, your green eyes were the prettiest things I had ever seen. I remember when you gave me the flower thinking I was a pretty girl and from that point on I knew I wanted you to be my subordinate.” He hears Arthur give a choked laugh, or maybe it was pain, he feels the bones in his back rattle against his hands. But he knows he’s listening at least. <br/><br/>“I’m glad… You never became that, through hell or high water. You were England, not a territory, not anything else. You became my greatest enemy and I’d never have it any other way. We’re allies now, have been for so long. But, I feel like we had our most fun always finding ways to fight one another. Until the American Revolution- It is the one thing I do feel regret about. I had never seen you so broken. I don’t even think you knew I was there Angleterre, so focused on Alfred. But I knew I never wanted to see you look like that again.” England tightens his hold, Francis understands and moves on. <br/><br/>“I… Don’t want to say that I love you. I remember once you telling me how those words felt worthless from m-” Francis feels a coughing fit coming on, feels blood spray from his mouth from it, his body doing the same boney rippling from the damage. He wheezes and holds onto Arthur tighter. <br/><br/>“The world would not be the same without you, I hate the idea of you no longer existing and I feel like I could never go on if you were dead. Everyone else- It would hurt me. But if you stopped existing I would die inside and refuse to move on. I know it… Who is France without his greatest enemy?” <br/><br/>Their watches beep, 10 minutes till impact. The two struggle to their feet, parting enough to walk, but staying close. They get down the hat and lock it, saying nothing. But Francis feels fine all of a sudden. He looks down at Arthur first who sucks in a breath. Their feet are fading. <br/><br/>Both of them. <br/><br/>“Merde.” Francis sucks in a breath and they both look at each other with fear. Both had seen this. It was how Gaul had gone and how Britannia had gone. <br/><br/>Arthur breaks the silence, a horrified laugh as he said. “I guess we’re both buggered Frog. Won’t have to worry about one person left behind.” His gallows humor makes Francis laugh, even though he’s shaking- He doesn’t want to go yet. He has so much more to say and do. <br/><br/>England grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him down into a kiss- No matter the jokes other people have made. Neither of them had ever done anything other than fight. No ‘hate sex’ as Alfred use to joke. <br/><br/>Francis immediately pulls Arthur closer, not realizing how desperately he wanted this. His kiss was like salt and earl gray, when they finally parted, their torsos were beginning to fade. “Lapin, I know I say it too much-” <br/><br/>“I love you too.” Arthur huffs, cheeks flushed from the kiss. “I only became what I did, because I wanted you to respect me as an equal. I fought so hard and long because I wanted to be recognized. You were always a few steps ahead it felt. I wanted to walk beside you, not behind.” He explains. <br/><br/>Francis feels warm- Maybe from the admission or perhaps his body succumbing to the void of death. But he’s happy. <br/><br/>“I love you too.” He says and he means it. The two hold each other close until there was nothing. <br/><br/>200 years later…. <br/><br/>“Mr. Bunny. Hoppity hop!” England explains gleefully. He trudges after his little black rabbit, through the barren part of land that his citizens called ‘the channel.’ It was all tall grass and bushes, some sandy patches here and there and a few ponds. <br/><br/>He’s existed for about 60 years by now, he woke up in a field near the base camp of New London, people in boats and super smart electronics waited for him and took him in! Even gave him a human name David Kirkland! He’s older than them, but he’s still small, he’ll be big soon! <br/><br/><br/>David feels a shift as he hops up a sandy incline after his bunny. Maybe Mr. Bunny feels it too because he stops long enough for him to pick up the tiny little rabbit. It felt strange, not bad. But odd… Maybe a tad familiar for some reason. Curiosity urged him forward, putting Mr. Bunny into his hoodie and zipping it up to keep him safe so he could walk. <br/><br/>He hums, exploring a bit of woods and then walking on a dirt path, there were people here too! They spoke a bit funny, but David could understand them. Though it seemed they couldn’t understand him. <br/><br/>A few adults were talking about him and ‘how could an English child walk all the way to Paris?’ He really didn’t understand what they meant. He feels a tap on his shoulder and he turns to look at a kneeling man, he had pretty blue eyes and long blond hair. <br/><br/>“Bonjour little Angleterre.” He says and it makes David tilt his head. He knew what he meant, but was interested that the man called him England. He points over to a tree that had a boy hiding behind it, when he turned to look he head more properly behind it. “I think you should go talk to him, his name is Alec and I think you two will get along.” <br/><br/>David makes a ‘o’ with his mouth before smiling. “Okay!” Off he goes, startling the poor boy. “Hello! Your name is Alec right?” <br/><br/>“You’re interfering Frog.” Arthur is behind Francis, people not noticing them at all. <br/><br/>“Just a little push, it is not like I lead him across the channel.” Francis says with a bit of a smirk, Arthur’s cheeks flushing at the comment. <br/><br/>“W-well! They were going to meet eventually!” <br/><br/>“Oui, so I just wanted to point him out. Nothing wrong with that.” He takes Arthur’s hand and they both turn to look at their replacements. Alec was a skinny young lad, with straight black hair in a ponytail and dark eyes, well David had thick blond curls, covered in freckles and had two different colored eyes. One a pretty blue and the other a green. Above them a familiar set of thick brows. <br/><br/>They watch, warmth in their hearts as New France gives New England a pretty wild iris, face red. <br/><br/>“My son is already a little charmer!” Francis swoons, but then gasps as David’s bunny eats it. <br/><br/>“Bit close to the rabbit.” Arthur snarks, but tugs on Francis' shirt. “Come now love, we can’t stay here forever.” <br/><br/>France sighs wistfully, looking along the landscape before nodding. “Oui.” He watches the two kids, David laughing and Alec seemingly enchanted by the boy from across the dry channel. <br/><br/>“It would be nice to keep watching them. I wonder if they’ll fight like us?” Francis muses as they fade to go back to the clouds, amongst the other nations that had left. He remembers seeing his mother again and hugging her for an hour at least. Having missed her immensely. <br/><br/>“We can check in, but no more interfering.” Arthur chastises as he casts a look two the children, a fond smile on his lips. “I think they’ll be completely different to us.” He adds softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Cmon Alec! It’s so cool!” David calls over his shoulder, on official papers the two of them are 12. The french boy was lagging slightly behind him as he ran through the cobbled London street, some areas were paved. But it was found concrete upkeep was too expensive and time consuming to keep up. The cobble was much easier.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They run up some stairs to a viewing platform and as soon as Alec is close enough David grabs him and points. “Look! The project they were working on in secret! It was a replica of Big Ben! But it has a holographic time piece.” David is practically leaping with excitement, they weren’t the only people watching in the place. Families with kids, couples and a few photographers were there as well. Alec can see it as impressive but doesn’t understand the hype. But when David looked at him and his breath hitches, it was twilight and just the warm glow of the street lamps illuminated his friend. It made him feel things that confused him. The english boy was still holding his arm so Alec tugs it back to him, so he can cross them and shrug, face warm. “Oui, it’s cool.” He mutters.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Right!?” He goes up to the railing, hopping up a bit to catch his feet in the bottom rungs, David was short and he had to pull himself up a bit to see completely over it with the help of the step up. In awe he exclaims. “It’s so cool! It’s like the pictures in the books, but it’s more me.” He crosses his arms and rests his face on them as he gazes at it fondly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It makes me feel like we’re past the ‘hump’ everyone was always going on about, you know?” He speaks absentmindedly to Alec as the lad comes up and leans on the railing with his friend. Humming along with what he said.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That we aren’t just surviving, we’re living.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Feels like a long time ago.” Alec begins thoughtfully. “We were just in tents and cramped communal buildings, hard work everyday. It’s nice, these easy days.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The two are quiet, each lost in thought about the last centuries. David makes a high pitched sound, startling Alec out of his reverie. “You should suggest recreating the Eiffel tower!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s expensive!” Alec rebutts, startled at the idea of even attempting a feat like that.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Cmon! I can talk to my boss, see if we can help! We are best friends after all!” David prods, poking at Alec’s cheek.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But before he could reply the two jump, hearing a shout near them- No one else does, which Alec finds momentarily odd. “Not in public, Frog!” A man huffed red faced as another rubs at his cheek, a clear handprint on it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Lapin~ You can’t think I could stop myself from kissing you? This is such a romantic evening! Such a big event for you!” The french man whines.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>David can’t help a giggle. Saying lowly to Alec whose face was scrunched up. “Frogman and Bunnyman. I’ve seen them a lot around here. I told you about them.” He whispers. Alec makes an ‘o’ face as he nods. The two watching them with curiosity </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well it’s uncouth! You’d think a man of your age wouldn’t try to snog in the middle of a crowd!” Bunnyman lectures.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Frogman gasps, a hand to his heart. “How cruel! Too your own husband too!” He points a finger into the other man’s chest. “I am just trying to spread amour!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Alec’s face scrunches up again, mumbling. “I take no responsibility for that Frenchman.” David giggles loudly and covers his mouth. Alec smiles, feeling proud of himself to make David laugh.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh now, look you’ve become a laughing stock to children.” Bunnyman tsks. Being found out that they’ve been noticed makes them panic- Like they were doing something ‘wrong.’ Alec and David share a wide eyed look.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Look, you scared them away!” France waves a hand towards the running children. England huffs.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault!” Arthur huffs, walking past him- A small child runs through his form and he grimaces, remembering that they’re technically dead. He puts his hands against the railing gazing up at the… New big ben.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Doesn’t look right.” He murmurs. Gazing up at the digital facade as it changes to 8pm. He closes his eyes and hears the deep dong of the ‘bells’ . It was an audio yes. But if he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he could imagine he was home. In his Britain, just enjoying a kip out on the streets. Francis puts a kind hand on his back and he opens his eyes, gazing sadly up at the clock.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You weren’t just angry about the kiss were you?” Francis asks softly and it’s a tone that Arthur finds himself weak for, so earnest and kind.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We never thought we’d die and I thought I would see my home everyday till the end of time.” He admits, a humorless chuckle escapes him as Francis wraps an arm around his shoulder and leans next to him. “Childish for me to think that.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Perhaps… But on the bright side, everyone now knows you weren’t insane talking to fairies now.” France takes the elbow to his gut with stride- It wasn’t done at the hardest and he can see the slight amusement in those pretty green eyes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Toss off you wanker.” Arthur tugs him by his tie for a quick kiss before looking back at the clock. “Better build a blasted parliament building as well, looks bad without it.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Aren’t you excited?” David asks for the third time, the two of them on the newly finished Union rail. It connected 7 of the new nations and was going to connect all of europe and mainland asia soon!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Because of that the two teenaged nations were on their way to their first EU meeting. The human representatives were going to do the bulk of the talking and they were just meant to shadow them. But it was still exciting for David.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Alec felt like crap ever since he entered his damn puberty 20 years ago. He feels greasy, disgusting and is constantly horny. He hates looking at David too long, it makes his stomach warm and his heartbeat weird. He’d rather not think of his friend the way his hormonally imbalanced brain wants him to.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>David also seemed like he was entirely not affected by puberty, which pissed him off too. His face was clear, his smile wide as ever and his eyes seemed to have a glimmer in them, he hadn’t known was there before.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The ride there was much of the same, England repeating his excitement about meeting more nations. More people like them. More friends.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I not enough anymore? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alec’s brain supplies, but he ignores it. Self doubt and depression is easy to catch at his physical age. They get to a special building. Adults with a bunch of teenagers walking about the courtyard down a set of stairs.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“All the people here that look your age, are other nations in the European union.” England’s representative supplies with a kind smile. She was an older lady that gave off grandma vibes. Which made her very much loved by David. “You two should go mingle. We need to do a quick brief on something boring before we’ll bring you in.” She pats David’s head and smiles at Alec before leaving, the French representative just gives him a court nod. He was a young nervous man. Alec doesn’t think he’ll last long in politics.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Soon the courtyard was filled with just teenagers. Two or three staying in tight groups. Probably the neighbors they had already met. David turns to grab Alec’s hand pulling him close with a wide smile.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“This is great!” David says brightly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Meanwhile, Arthur and Francis watch in ghostly forms. Seeing other old nations watching their replacements too down in the courtyard.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah, it’s only a matter of time for these two to fully succumb to their feelings!” Francis dries his eyes with a handkerchief with a happy smile. “Oh, my son will be so handsome.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Arthur rolls his eyes, but can’t help but look at the two. They had a much kinder start compared to them. David was far more outgoing then he ever was, meanwhile Alec was more of an introvert.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, once he gets out of this awkward face. I feel sorry for them, puberty was hell for us.” Arthur shivers at the thought. Lord knows they weren’t taught anything about their bodies. They had to figure everything out themselves. Which led to a lot of trouble.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Francis gasps, turning to him. “How dare you!” He says dramatically, which makes Arthur lift a single brow unamused. But before they could get into it. “Shit David!” Alec shouts as he accidentally shoved the brit away from him, to stop the clinging. His face was way too close to his and it made his heart clench weird in his chest.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Watch out!” Another person shouted and as the two old nations made it to the edge of the steps to look down.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>David had been caught by a large boy, the two frozen as they looked at each other. “Oh non.” Francis mutters, noticing a flush rise up on both of their faces. Alec was stuck in his spot, feeling his heart hurt more.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Germany, chased by Prussia came up the stairs with looks of surprise at the new Germany. Both of his arms used to catch Britain. David had grabbed Germany’s shoulder in his panic…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His heart was beating fast from adrenaline? Being so close to a very handsome stranger? The man had striking red eyes and shaggy blond hair. Strong arms hold him off the ground, it would have sucked to die on his newest adventure. So he smiles wide. “Thank you!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I- Of course.” Magnus, he doesn’t move quite yet. Heart beating a mile a minute as he stares at the pretty nation in his arms, England, he spoke english so England. He’s never seen someone with heterochromia. The green shined like a jewel and the blue sparkled like the ocean. The wide smile made them crinkle and his eyelashes were black unlike the thick curls on his head.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He finally get’s some sense knocked into him, when the boy tilts his head curiously. “A-ah! I’m sorry.” He puts England down on his feet. “I saw you get pushed and ran. I was a bit shocked- I’m Magnus- erm. Germany.” He explains himself while introducing himself, sticking out a hand to the English nation.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The smile comes back bigger, making his eyes close. “Pleasure Magnus! I’m David, personification of England.” He shakes the german nations hand with some gusto. “Thank you again for catching me! Ah.” David turns to pout at Alec who has just been watching with wide eyes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alllllecccc!” He whines with annoyance. “You didn’t need to push me! Wanker.” David huffs, marching back up the stairs. Once at the top he punches his arm, finally shaking Alec out of his shock as he winces and rubs where he was punched.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry.” He murmurs, looking away from David. Guilt eating at his gut.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Meanwhile Francis glares down at Magnus who was watching after David. “Non, this will not do!” He said, looking at his old friend and Germany.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Gilbert, do something! Arthur and I have been pushing our counterparts together for over 3 centuries now!” Francis demands, but the albino just puts up his hands.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey, not our fault that West’s awesome kid swooped in to save him!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A bell rings, stopping them from their fight as a voice rings out in the courtyard. “All representatives to meeting room 4!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah! We need to go. Don’t want to be late now!” David moves to grab Alec’s hand, like he always has. But hesitates, before deciding against it. Running down the stairs. “Lets go!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Arthur sighs, scratching at his head and looking at the poor dejected French lad as David ran off without him for the first time.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well. Let’s hope for the best.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have so much self indulgent love for France and England. I grew up loving them and I just... I remembered all the good times with hetalia and stuff.</p><p>I may make this into a series, of the ghostly nations pressing their new fledgling nations along and stuff. Let me know what you guys think. This story is very close to my heart already and I'd love to hear opinions and thoughts on it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>